Complicated
by Rysgirl34
Summary: Kylee has been on her own for years due to having the 10 and 16 tails sealed within her. The people she would consider 'family' are hardcore crimanals. What will happen when she is taken to the Leaf? What will happen when a certain redhead takes intrest? What will her "family" do when they find out whats going on? How will the Leaf ninja deal with the situation? please read review
1. Chapter 1-4

Intro/background

Name:Kylee

Age:13

village:Village hidden in the mist

Clan:Unknown

basic info:Ninja, jinjuriki, her family abandoned her at age 3, shunned, hated, top of her class, thrown out of the village at age 10, contains two demons the sixteen tails , and the ten tails, has insomnia.

Appearance: sandy blonde hair with natural blue and red streaks her hair flows to her rear, 5'3, bright ice blue eyes that turn pale green when she is overcome by the tailed beasts or when they assist her, caramel skin, black rings around her eyes, wears knee high ninja shoes, black leather pants, and a white long sleeved shirt, she has a seal in the shape of a ten pointed star that takes up her entire back. Backstory:revealed later on

CHAPTER 1

Kylee's pov

I sat down resting from the encounter i had just had with a camp of hitman. When the sixteen tails came.

_If you allowed us to help you wouldnt be worn out right now._ I refuse to let you two do that only in life threatening situations.

I was so caught up talking to the sixteen tails that i didn't notice three other people had joined us. I felt my sense heighten as a kuni was pointed in my face. I looked up to see three ninja who seemed to be my age. Two were male and the other was female. The female had pink hair, green eyes, and was wearing a red dress like thing with shorts underneath, one male was blonde with blue eyes and an orange jumpsuit. The last male had black hair as well as black eyes he wore a blue shirt and shorts. I noticed they still looked wary of me and i huffed and looked away. This startled pinky and she held her ear.

"Kakashi-sensei we encountered someone on patrol" a buzz came as response and she nodded towards the others. I sat there bored as i listened to the sixteen tails trying to get me to attack them. I felt another presence appear in the clearing behind the three, as they noticed they relaxed and blondie dropped the kunai, big mistake bud. I vanished and appeared behind pinky with blondies kuni pressed against her neck, they saw this and immediately got into fighting stance.

"Rule number 5 never let your guard down around one you consider an enemy." I lowered the kuni, hearing sixteen tails wine, and stepped away from pinky as i did she ran and hid behind the older looking man. He stared at me curiously watching my emotionless face as if it would give something away. I stared back slightly irritated with the three who screwed with me to begin with. Blondie apparently didn't like the quite so he spoke up.

"Who are you?" I stayed silent knowing if i revealed my identity i would be in a big predicament.

"Hey i asked who you were."

_Arrogant kyuubi he should be respectful said the ten tails_

_Whose kyuubi i asked_

_He is the nine tailed fox so the blonde boy would be his host_

_Well, well, well if it isn't the ten and sixteen tails it has indeed been far too long came a mysterious voice_

_Kyuubi if you wish to live you will show respect to us and our host growled the sixteen tails_

_Very well i shall get my host to back off _

The voice left and blondie shut up mid sentence looking warily at me. The older man noticed this and sighed.

"What is your name?" No response.

"Where are you from?" No response.

"What are you doing out here?" No response.

"If you don't answer these questions we'll have to take you to the hokage." I sighed and slowly sat up against the tree behind me debating whether i should answer these questions deciding i would only answer a few.

"What are your questions?" The man smiled slightly and sat across from me with the other three close to him.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen." He nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Kylee." He raised a brow for my name wasn't very common.

"Last name?"

"Don't have one." His eyes looked disbelievable.

"Why is that?"

"Next question." He seemed stunned slightly by my lack of emotion.

"Where are you from?"

"I was from the village hidden in the mist."

"Was?"

"At age ten i was thrown out."

"Why?" I practically growled my response.

"Next question."

"Why were you out here?"

"I was attacked shortly before those three came by a camp of assassins." He nodded as blondie and pinkys jaws dropped noticing i didn't have a single scratch.

"So why are you alone?" I felt myself become angry and remembered the reason i was alone and why people hated me. I angrily shouted.

"Thats not your business nor does it concern the likes of you ninja, you idiots." I stood trying to get ahold of myself feeling my eyes changing shade and my teeth growing sharp i turned and tried to keep them from noticing and walked to the other side of the clearing. They stayed exactly where they were all but the blonde idiot who got up and began walking to where i was. He placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to grab it and flip him over my shoulder with ease. He hit the ground and looked up at me shocked upon seeing me like this. I knew it i'm a freak to everyone even someone exactly like my kind. I felt my heart crush knowing i would never be accepted by anyone. I heard the sixteen tails trying to calm me realizing it wasn't working he stopped. When i heard a firm voice.

_Kylee you need to calm down right now._

I looked at blondie seeing he once again got up and placed both hands on my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes with an understanding expression i calmed down enough for my fangs to vanish and my eyes dulled down a few shades not fully going back to their ordinary shade. He noticed i had calmed and removed his hands and backed away abit. I immediately sat on the ground tiredly. He sat next to me. He pointed at me a smiled softly.

"Hey its ok we all lose control sometimes." I nodded but felt ashamed for losing my cool.

"i know you have the kyuubi but i don't know your name." He smiled brightly and pointed to himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki future hokage believe it." I nodded and slightly smirked.

"So Kylee i know you a jinjuriki but what beast do you hold?"

"i hold the ten tailed dragon and the sixteen tailed coyote." His mouth dropped open and as he was about to say something the silver haired man replied.

"Hey Naruto get Kylee, orders from the hokage were to bring her back to them village." Naruto nodded and turned back to me.

"Kylee come on," he saw my discomfort,"as long as i'm with you, you have nothing to worry about i won't let anyone hurt you, come on." I got up and we started running fortunately the village was only about a mile away so we made it fairly quickly. As we walked through the village people look curiously at us as we walked past. As we came to the hokage's building we went inside and made our way to the door of the hokage's office when the silver haired man knocked, a gruff voice came.

"Come in." We entered seeing a old man wearing the hokage robes.

"Ah so this is the young woman you spoke of Kakasi." The silver haired whom was named Kakashi nodded.

"So young lady from what i have been told you're a bit like Naruto here." I nodded cautiously.

"Kakashi told me what he knows of you and your predicament, and i have an offer for you," i raised a brow in suspension, while sixteen tails laughed at my predicament,"as it seems you have no home to return to as well as other things. I am giving you the option to return to the way you were living or you may live here and become a ninja." I stared slightly shocked by the question.

CHAPTER 2

"i will give you until tomorrow to make your decision until then you may stay with Naruto." They bowed in respect and we walked out of the office, while Kakashi flashed out. As we got out of the building Naruto was practically bursting with excitement, the other two immediately left us. As naruto showed me around the village giving brief descriptions.

"Hey Naruto." I turned to see a young child ran up to us. Naruto seeing him smiled.

"Hey Koatamaro whats up?" Koatamaro smirked and pointed at Naruto.

"i heard from the hokage that you were back and i haven't seen you around, after all we are rivals i need to see how strong your getting." Naruto pointed to his chest with his thumb.

"Thats for you to find out." Koatamaro turned towards me as if i had just gotten hear. He pointed at me curiously.

"Hey your not from around here, who are you?" I smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm Kylee i'm not really from a certain place lets just say i'm nomadic." He looked at Naruto and waved bye to the both of us. We continued walking when Naruto insisted we stop at Indochine Ramon. As we entered the man behind the counter noticed us and recognition dawned on his face.

"The regular Naruto?" He smiled and put a thumbs up.

"What about you little lady?"

"Um i'll have the same." He nodded and got to work. Naruto turned towards me and smiled.

"So Kylee have you decided if your gunna stay?" I shook my head sadly.

"I don't know, the people i've meet here seem nice but... I don't want to screw up and go crazy like i did in my old village." He looked sadly at me but nodded in understanding.

"Kylee i know what you're going through but if you did stay i'd be here for you to help remember i've gone through things similar to yourself." I looked Naruto shocked how wise he sounded. The ramon was sat in front of us and almost instantly he had eaten almost eaten all of it ordering a second bowl. I slowly ate the ramon savoring the taste. Even then i quickly finished it not wanting to get a second bowl since Naruto was paying. As i looked over at him i saw he his fourth bowel.

"Hey naruto." I turned to see a young man wearing joning clothing, came up and sat next to Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" Iruka smiled and patted Naruto on the back.

"Oh i heard you were back from your mission and i thought id say hi." Naruto smiled brightly then a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Hey Iruka-sensei this is Kylee," he pointed to me,"she might start living here and become a ninja." Iruka looked at me and gave me a kind smile.

"Hello Kylee i hope you do join the village, i'm pretty sure Naruto would be disappointed if you don't." I smiled and nodded.

"Well we got to go Iruka-sensei," naruto slammed down some money and grabbed my wrist tugging me after him. We walked a little way and he dropped my hand. We continued walking and passed many people no one even gave us a second glance. We made it to a building and went inside naruto leading me into a relatively clean room with a few things on the floor.

"This is my room," he walked into another door,"this is the bathroom," he came back into his room,"and you saw the kitchen when you came in here. Um you can take the bed i'll take the floor." I shook my head.

"No i'm used to sleeping on the ground, trees, and stuff i won't be able to sleep in it, so just throw me a blanket and get your but up there." I laid down on the floor by the bed and Naruto through a blanket over me. As soon as the blanket touched me i was out like a light.

_Thud_ my eyes shot open and i slowly looked around to see i was the only one in the room. I stood quietly walking stealthily into the kitchen seeing a shrouded figure leaning over Naruto who was on the floor knocked out. I made a solid shadow clone and sent her to get the attacker. She had chakara surrounded her hand solidly. She whacked him over the head and he was down for the count. Naruto's body vanished and in its place was Kakashi standing holding a kunai to,the clones throat slicing. The clone popped and Kakashi stood there cockily.

"Come out come out Kylee can't fool me." I made two shadow clones but put slightly more chakra in one sending myself and the shadow clone after him. He immediately appeared in front of the clone who was posing as the real me. He had a kuni placed at her neck.

"Its over." The clone smirked evilly causing Kakasi to raise a brow.

"Its never over." As she said this i appeared behind Kakashi's chakra around my hand waiting to strike the nerves in his back while i had a kuni pointed at his throat softly pressing.

"What was that you were saying Kakashi oh yeah its over." He smirked and put his hands in his pockets.

"Looks like you're right, oh and the hokage wishes to see you." He flashed out and i released the shadow clones. I french braided my hair and left Naruto's home. I walked slowly to the hokage's office, but I was completely lost. I saw three ninja wandering aimlessly through the village. I noticed so I ran up to three seeing two were male and the other was female. They saw me coming and stopped. I stood in front of the blonde female.

"Do you know how to get to the hokage's office?" The blonde girl stared curiously.

"Um yeah we just came from around there, I can take you there if you'd like." I nodded in appreciation, noticing the strong KI in the air. It was radiating off of the boy with red hair.

_Kylee get away from him now, you do not get to associate with him, now get out of there growled the ten tails_

The blonde female looked at me and signaled for me to follow her. I did strangely relieved to be away from the red headed boy. I looked at the blonde to see she was staring at me.

"Oh, i'm sorry what was that?" She smiled softly.

"I asked what your name was?"

"Oh im Kylee, what's your name?"

"Temari." I smiled at her.

"So Temari what are you doing here seeing as you're wearing a Sauna headband." She smiled.

"I'm here for the Chunin exams." I raised a brow but nodded. We stood in front of the hokages building.

"Thanks Temari I'll see ya around." She nodded and walked away as I walked into the building going to the hokage's office. I stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door and saw Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, pinky, emo boy, a man with a bowl cut, and a male with narutos hairstyle who was smoking a cigarette. They saw it was me as I closed the door. Naruto perked up upon seeing me.

"Kylee your ok." I raised a brow.

"Yeah no way would I be beaten by someone like Kakashi." Bowler haired guy and smoker laughed at that, while the hokage smirked.

"Kylee I assume you have thought about my offer what is your decision?" I thought of my answer while everyone stared.

CHAPTER 3

_What do you guys think? I asked_

_Either way we'll back up your decision. Replied the ten tails._

"Come on just tell us!" Came Naruto's voice. I sighed but had decided my answer.

"I have decided... That I will accept your offer," I was then crushed as Naruto embraced me squeezing me as hard as he could. He finally released me allowing me to breath once again. The hokage noticed this and began talking once again.

"Well now that your decision has been made I am going to place you on team 7, under Kakashi. He as well as Guy and Yamato will train you for the Chunin exams. You will train with Guy for two weeks, than Yamato for two weeks, and Kakashi for the remaining time. As for your living accommodations you will stay with Naruto for the time being. Tomorrow you will start your training with Guy." The man with the bowl cut smiled at me and pointed to himself.

"Hello Kylee you will be training with me first. Tomorrow 5am, you'll meet my team at the village gates. One minute late and you'll have to run 200 laps around the village see ya then." He jumped out the window leaving us there but leaving me with my mouth wide open. I looked around to see no one surprised by his statement. The hokage just shook his head sadly as did Kakashi and Yamato.

"Well Kylee I suppose you should get rested for tomorrow, i'll talk to you soon about your living arrangements." I nodded and Naruto, pinky, emo and I left the office. Pinky and emo went separate ways as Naruto and I went to his home to relax. We were on our way to his house when we passed by the Ichatachi ramen. Naruto froze and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Naruto but only one bowel for you."

"Thats fine by me." We walked into the place and sat by the wall. They guy behind the counter came over to us.

"The same Naruto?" Naruto nodded and the guy turned towards me.

"How bout you?"

"Nothing for me." He nodded and went to make it. Naruto turned towards me brow raised.

"So you're not hungry?" I shook my head.

"Nah during my days journing I went weeks without eating so now its hard for me to eat large amounts of food without getting sick." He made an o sound and began to slowly eat his ramen. I felt the similar KI from earlier knowing the redhead was in here. I felt someone glaring at me and the KI became a lot stronger.

_Who is he I asked hearing both the ten tails and the sixteen tails sigh._

_Kylee he... Well he... Began the sixteen tails when they were interrupted by a new devilish voice._

_So if it isn't Takabe and Nara, so this is your host interesting. I had heard you had been sealed but into this girl is a bit insulting isn't it? The ten tails Takabe and the sixteen tails Nara growled warningly._

_Shukaku i'll kill you if you so much as lay a finger on her! Growled Takabe. _

_I wouldn't dream of it Takabe its not my fault her KI is leaking out because of you two. _

I noticed he was right and I was leaving a foul auar in the air, I stood startling everyone in the room. I practically growled.

"I'll see ya at home Naruto."

_Kyuubi if you value your life you will stay here and not fallow for a while. Growled Takabe_

I ran out of there as soon as I could going at inhuman speed making it to naruto's home and I throw myself underneath my blanket as I retreated into my mind. I appeared in a white room with a dragon chained to golden pillars and by its side was a silver wolf also chained to the golden pillars. Unusually there was a large blob of what appeared to be sand with blue in it unfortunately it looked like through up. Before I thought I spoke.

_Oh my kami, really guys thats nasty," I said pointing at the blob, "did you really have to hurl in my mind?" I finished my rant noticing Takabe and Nara laughing so hard that they couldn't breath, while I noticed the blob went off in an emo corner. When I noticed it had a tail._

_"Oh you're the one tail, sorry." I said rubbing my neck awkwardly. While he nodded with looking at me, i raised a brow._

_"So that red headed boy is your host, then why is he releasing so much KI?" I asked looking at him, he also sighed mumbling. _

_"He only does so around you, he senses your strength and wishes to strike fear through you." I looked at him confused._

_"Your host is an idiot I mean honestly what the actual fuck, wanna strike fear in me prance around in a pink mini dress and a blonde wig singing ima barbie girl or dude looks like a lady, now that will scare anyone in there right mind." All the demons laughed at this and then Kyuubi appeared. I sighed._

_"Great one big party in my head this is my time to vamous before it gets weird, just don't do anything gross in my head." i _then left my mind to see Naruto laying on his bed asleep. I looked out the window seeing dawn was approaching, and even though I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep I felt refreshed and ready to start the day. I saw naruto's clock and noticed it was only four deciding I didn't want to go back into my mind I figured I just hang at,the,meeting point for Guys team. I made my way to the village gates to see Guy and a boy my age, who looked exactly like each other, at the gates shouting about how youthful they were. Guy saw me and smiled big.

"See Lee you're not the only youthful student." I huffed and before his mini me could respond I did.

"Well when you have insomnia and theres a meeting in the morning your never late." Lee smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Rock Lee." I shook his hand.

"Kylee." He raised a bushy brow.

"No last name?" I shook my head shrugging my shoulders.

"Long story, besides not the time or place to tell it." Guy looked at the two of us and laughed. Then two ninja appeared one female the other male. The female had her brown hair in buns and soft brown eyes, she wore a white shirt and red pants. The male had his brown hair in a low ponytail, lavender eyes with no pupil, and wore a cream vest and black pants. Guy saw the two and smiled brightly.

"Neji, TenTen this is Kylee she will be practicing with our team for a few weeks," Neji looked at me and his eyes opened in surprise and his mouth fell open. Talking this the wrong way I immediately disliked him. "so lets spar but we're doing it differently, first TenTen and Kylee winner faces Lee than Neji then me." We nodded as we walked into a training ground outside of the village. Lee, Neji, and Guy stood off to the end of the clearing, while Tenten and I were in the middle. I stood there assing her knowing if I could take out trained assassins I could take her easily. I had a kunai in my hand waiting for the signal.

"Begin!" Screamed Guy and before TenTen could even move an inch I appeared in front of her, kuni pressed against her throat. The guys noticed this and Lee gulped.

"Um match Kylee." Guy said. I lowered my kuni stepping back from her, while she just had a nervous look on her face. She then walked over to Neji as Lee took her place. I focused on Lee figuring he seemed more equipped for tijestu than doing regular gutsu.

"Begin!" I saw Lee rush me and I easily dodged each punch and kick not breaking a sweat. After a little of this he started becoming slightly sluggish. When he went to punch me I dogged but grabbed his arm flipping him so he was face down on the ground.

"M-match Kylee." I let Lee up and he slowly went over to Tenten, she rubbed his back sympathetically. Neji came over taking Lees place confidence surrounding him. I knew to be careful of this guy cause he was indeed tough but not tough enough to take me.

CHAPTER 4

_Kylee he has a kekkei genkai that sees a persons moves however your speed is too fast for it to pick up, if you keep that speed you'll beat him. Came Takabe's wisdom._ I nodded and got ready.

"Begin!" I used my speed grabbing him, flipping, pinning, chakra coming out of my fist threatening him to even move. Guy once again saw this and sweat dropped.

"Match Kylee." I stopped the chakra appearance and got away from Neji who went off by Tenten and Lee who had astounded looks on their face as Neji just looked pissed. Guy came up to nervously rubbing his neck.

"Um Kylee you don't need to be here you should probably already be with Yamato. If you stay here you'll only be beating my students you could probably already supras anybe in tIjestu." he held out his hand in respect I in return shook it.

"Just go to the hokage's office and tell him about what just happened." I nodded, waved at his team and left for the hokage's office. I was walking with no purpose when I felt someone grab my shoulder. Almost instantly I grabbed the person flipping him over my shoulder. As they hit the ground I saw it was one of the males with Temari but he was the one who wore the black cat eared hat. I noticed and let go of his arm.

"Oh i'm so sorry its a force of habit." He nodded and with my help he was able to get up. Seeing as how much pain he was in as he tried to walk I put his arm around my shoulder and my arm around his waist.

"Alright where do you need to go?"

"The inn next to the hokage's building." I nodded thinking of convent that was. we walked in silence as we reached the inn I entered as someone held the door for myself.

"What room cathood?" He ground his teeth.

"Its Kankuro and room six." I nodded as we got there, he opened the door, I managed to drag him through the doorway. Seeing a bed I gently laid him down.

"Ok Kankuro I really am sorry but I'll see ya around." He stiffly nodded as I was leaving the room I heard him snoring. I shook my head sadly as I shut his door. I was suddenly thrown to the wall trapped there. I looked up to see the red head, starring evilly at me. I looked at him with a blank expression even though the demons were trying to take over to kill he who would dare threaten me.


	2. Chapter 5-6

**ALRIGHT HEARS CHAPTERS 5-6 ILL TRY TO PUT MORE UP SOON BUT I'M ON VACATION TO SO ILL TRY. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 5

"Who are you?"

"Kylee and you are?" He seemed confused at my calmness.

"Garra of the sand."

"Well Garra of the sand would you mind putting me down?"

"Answer me this first why were you in that room?" I sighed.

"Because the guy Kankuro I fucked his ass up. Flipped him and he couldn't walk he was so out of it, now if you'd kindly release me." He stared but let me go, allowing me to leave which I did without even looking back. I felt blood slightly ooze out of the cuts his sands strong grip left all the way up my arms. But for some reason I thought he came off kinda sexy but shook the thoughts from my mind.

_I'll kill Shakaku I told him if he so much as laid a finger on you he'd be dead. Growled Nara._

_Don't worry Nara its already stopped bleeding and it will heal soon i'm just glad I decided to bring wrap. I replied._

I quickly wrapped my arms feeling relief of no one asking what happened. I quickly exited the inn walking next door to the hokage building. I walked past the secretary, ignoring him and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and entered.

"Ah Kylee what brings you here?"

I sighed but sat in the chair next to the window.

"Guy told me to tell you I wiped the floor with his team in two minutes flat and I was wasting my time there and I should start with Yamato so he told me to tell you. So here I am." He looked shocked at what I had said but returned to non expressive.

"That is indeed impressive, I will summon Yamato," he pressed a button and almost instantly two anube ninja arrived.

"Bring captain Yamato here and please take your time." They nodded and vanished, the hokage turned back to me softening his expression.

"How are you doing Kylee?" I raised a brow.

"With what?" He chuckled.

"I suppose your life, you've had a much different upbringing then most jinjuriki or person for sure." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I suppose you're right I was abandoned at age 3 once my parents realized I was a monster, beaten and abused till ten when I was thrown out for a scene that killed ten people. I grew up alone after that encountering many people whom I acquainted none other than wanted criminals even some of them were scared of me. I spent a good three years traveling until I came here." The hokage nodded sadly.

"Criminals like bingo book criminals or petty thieves?" I rubbed my head awkwardly.

"Um the seven swordsmen, a dude named Hidan, a dude named Daderia, and a guy named wessel no that wasn't it... oh yeah Itachi I think it was." I saw the look on the hokage's face, pure concern and amazement.

"Eh don't worry its been a long time since i've spoken to any of them." He nodded and then three figures flashed into the room the anube quickly vanishing, leaving Yamato, who respectfully bowed.

"You asked to see me lord hokage?" The hokage nodded.

"It seems Kylee is moving along to your training. She has already learned all she could from Guy." Yamato looked shocked but nodded.

"You may start your training now being it only mid morning." We nodded and left the building walking together in silence. We reached a beautiful home and he lead me to the porch.

"Today we are going to practice your stratization techniques by... Playing sougi." He sat reliving a ready set sougi board. I inwardly smirked knowing I was undefeated in sougi and I sure wasn't going to lose to Yamato.

"Lets make this interesting Kylee you win i'll give you 30 yen and will buy yours and a friends lunch and dinner for three days. I win you have to buy me and my team lunch and run 100 laps around a specific perimeter, deal?" I shook his hand a cocky smile on his face.

"Deal."  
««««««««««««one«hour«later«««««

I sat there full of pride as Yamato sat there mouth hanging open, dumbstruck.

CHAPTER 6

"But i... You...who taught you to play like that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I never was able to go to school so i watched people in their techniques and learned that way and Takabe and Nara always taught me." He nodded understandably but looked confused.

"Takabe and Nara are my tailed beasts." He nodded and smiled understandingly.

"So Yamato you can give me the 30 yen now or we could play double or nothing." He smiled.

"i'm feeling lucky, lets do it."  
«««««««««««««one«hour«later««««

I smirked at Yamato once again.

"So you still feeling lucky Yamato?"

"I lost again." I nodded.

"So you owe me 60 yen and mine and a friends lunch and dinner for six days. Well its lunch time now Yamato lets find Naruto and get lunch." He sighed but followed mumbling about losing to a child.

"Well you shouldn't be so cocky you didn't have to go double or nothing." He shut up as we looked for Naruto finding him at Irutchu ramen. I sat down by my friend throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"Naruto the next six days we shall eat like kings." He looked at me strangely.

"Go on and explain your predicament Yamato." He sighed not looking at naruto or myself.

"i made a deal to give her 30 yen and pay for her and a friends meal if she beat me in sogi and she did we then went into double or nothing and she won again." Naruto smirked throwing his arms around me.

"Yeah so its on Yamato, but i'll take the sixty yen tomorrow. So Yamato if you'd please i am going home i will see you tomorrow."

"Alright same place same time." I nodded before leaving, walking slowly to Naruto's house. I walked until i reached a park bench. I sat getting comfortable before slightly slipping into my mind. I could see Takabe and Nara but was still highly aware of my surroundings. I saw Shukaku sitting there and i had the mind to beat him senseless. I growled and he giggled.

"_What the fuck Shukaku i should beat you senseless right now look at this." I tore off the bandages showing the thin scars, that wrapped over both arms, that would not be able to leave my skin. He chuckled and Nara shot him a look that had death written all over it. _

_"Its not my fault i can't control what he does sometimes." _

I felt a presence beside me and completely left my mind. Turning my head to the side to see two anube ninja.

"May i help you?" The female wearing the owl mask spoke.

"The Lord Hokage wishes for you to be brought to his presence immediately." I nodded stood and flickered into the hokage's office appearing near the window. I felt the intense atmosphere and looked around to see it filled with anube surrounding someone i couldn't make out. Everyone with stern and hard gazes, when a weak voice came.

"Kylee." I looked towards the spot to see a boy a few years older than me. He had short, spiky, black hair, and ice blue eyes. He wore black pants and a dark green long sleeved t-shirt, the distinct thing that stood the most was the bell pendent he wore. I immediately recognized him and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Is it really you, BB?" I asked unsure he nodded and I almost burst with happiness. He noticed but shook his head sadly.

"I wish it were on better terms LS but i'm afraid not. Dei, the jakshion freak, and spooky face asked me give you a message." I raised a brow at how Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi would send him when they normally came themselves. My eyes widened in realization and I shook my head.

"Don't tell me BB, you know what will happen if you tell me." He nodded sadly talking the bell pendent off throwing it to me.

"Remember what that pendent means for me alright. Kay the message is... The bees are going to pollinate. Stupid I know but if you remember what happens I have to get far away fast. I reached out to grab him but he had already vanished. I growled at how I wasn't able to save him and how soon he would be gone forever.


	3. Chapter 7-9

CHAPTER 7

I turned and punched the wall as hard as I could punching all the way through to the other side. I felt my teeth grow and eyes change lightning fast. I could feel myself release KI and felt chakra bubble around my being quickly growing until it covered my entire body. I flickered out of there finding myself miles away from the village feeling my rage and sadness talking over. I felt terrible for not being able to stop BB from telling me and being the cause of his death. I screamed as I felt my heart shatter as I was bombarded with memories we shared together I fell on my knees gripping my head to make them stop. I felt my cloak of chakra grow nine tails immediately. Knowing I struck Naras hurt and such for she felt the same pain of losing him as I did. My rage grew as I threw one punch talking out a miles worth of trees. I continued to slowly grow tails as I grew all the more destructive and angry.

Gaara's pov

The hokage issued every available ninja soon to be chunin to anube to look for an on the rampage female jinjerique. We were currently searching the woods for her. I was teamed with my siblings, team kakashi, and the sage Jiraiya. We were looking when a mile long amount of trees to our left was wiped out. We saw this and I looked in amazement. Kakashi ordered us to proceed in caution as we approached a trashed clearing. In it was a young woman with silver hair, pale green eyes surrounded by black, she had large fangs and was bent down. She had a cloak of blue chakra around her in the form of a wolf, the cloak had 10 tails and was continuously growing more. I stared in shock as she noticed our present bloodlust clear in her eyes. Kakashi and Jiraiya appeared in front of her warily. She attacked without hesitation her human side completely blocked out. Jiraiya seeing this looked shocked but stood there as she came at him. He moved his arm at the last second and slapped a seal on her forehead. In him doing so the cloak slowly disappeared leaving scorch marks but left her hair, eyes, and teeth the same. She seemed tired and immediately passed out landing in the sages arms. He sighed looking at the destruction but flashed away with the girl, as we made our way into the village once again.

Kylee's pov

i sat there in my mind morning over the fact that BB was gone and he'd never be back no matter how much I wished it. I felt myself being subdued keeping myself from waking. I spent this time talking to Nara about BB, our memories, and in what felt like mere minutes we had finally become on terms with his death and that we agreed to kill Hidan when we saw him next since could not die, fortunate for him. Nara and myself had indeed calmed down quite a bit since the episode and as such I felt like I was being lifted as I felt my eyelids flutter open. I opened them to see my self in a hospital bed being strapped down to it with thick metal straps. I looked over to see a pinky, and emo sleeping in chairs. As I heard familiar snoring I turned to see Naruto layin in the hospital bed next to mine. I sat there bored out of my mind until I heard a slight cough.

"So you're finally up are ya?" I turned to see a man with hair similar to Kakashi but much longer, with markings on his face, wearing a red over robe and grey shirt and pants. I recognized this man to be the sage Jeria.

"Ah if it isn't the sage Jeria." He looked shocked that I knew who he was but smirked cockily.

"Oh so you know who I am do you?" I nodded sadfully.

"Yeah my brother made me read 'Make Out Paradise' worst book ever though slightly addicting as you can see Kakashi has the same opinion on the addicting part." His mouth was hitting the ground and he looked completely shocked at my opinion of his book.

"How could you not like that book it is a masterpiece!" I shook my head.

"No its not it is a disgust I could even write a book better than that and im only 13 and your what 100?"

He had steam practically coming out of his ears. Kakashi flashed in between the sage and myself.

"Now thats a bit rude wouldn't you agree Kylee?" I shook my head no and both Kakashi and Jiraiya sighed.

"Shes worse than Naruto." I ground my teeth but let it go.

"Would you explain to me why I am strapped down with this." I sent a pointed look at the metal straps. They both had awkwardly started rubbing their necks. When Jiraiya began talking.

"Well you went on a rampage, no one was hurt but after I placed a seal on you, you still remained in an in between stage for weeks and you kept getting up attacking any ninja who came into this room. It took seven anube to get you that secure, oddly enough you only attacked ninja and you just returned to normal." I dozed off with a blank look on my face as he finished. He noticed and about blew his top.

Chapter 8

_So I went on a rampage again looks like I have to leave again. I sighed as I retreated into my mind to see a sleeping Nara and an understanding Takabe. I walked up to him and sat, he curled his body around mine gently. _

_I did it again Tababe, I should've known this would have happened it always does._

_Kylee these things happen to everyone but it is only worse for jinjuriki because your emotions trigger our power causing you to lose control. It was not your fault, no one was killed or even injured. Now for the message you were given about the bee I believe you know what it means? _

_I nodded and sighed._

_Looks like i'll be seeing them soon. Why now though they cared for me yeah but wouldn't they want me to be happy? _

_Takabe shook his head sadly._

_If I knew i'd tell ya but for now you need to go back out there. I nodded as I felt myself retreat from my mind._

I opened my eyes to see I was in the hospital room lying in my bed with the metal straps gone. I sat up to see across from the room was Garra from the sand. He saw I was up and smirked.

"Ah so you're awake again?" I raised a brow at him.

"What are you doing here Garra?" He shrugged his shoulders and then looked at me.

"You're the one who brought me here." I looked confused but then understood that in my subconscious I had summoned him here.

"Oh i'm sorry."

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"I'm not because you aren't to be feared, in truth you are dangerous but I don't fear you for you are simular to me. We have both killed in order to prove something, we have both been shunned, hated, and feared. For those reasons I do not fear you." He looked shocked what I had said and in a moment his sand was on me holding me down. One branch of it went up my shirt causing me to shudder at the feeling when the sand reached my left hip I felt it draw something and as it finished I was gasping for breath at the feeling it left on me.

Before I could mutter a single sound he had vanished along with his sand. Just as I was about to see what the sand has done Kakashi, Jiraiya, Guy, Yamato, a woman with long black hair and red eyes who wore a white dress like thing, and the hokage. I blushed a deep scarlet as I realized how awkward it would have been to see Gaara and myself just a few seconds ago the way we were. It seemed Jiraiya noticed this and grinned wildly at the sexual tension that was leaving the room. I glared at him returning to my natural shade. When Yamato gently spoke.

"Kylee I believe you have some explaining to do about that message you were given weeks ago." I nodded.

"I know.. Wait weeks how long was I out?"

"Um two weeks." I nodded shocked.

"Oh yeah back to the topic the message decoded mean our little bee we shall be to you soon. So by they I mean Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi Uchiha. Get me a bingo book and i'll point em out." I was through a book and I opened it to page 16 to show Dei and page 20 to show Hidan. They looked shocked as they read the descriptions. When the hokage spoke.

"How long did you stay with these guys?" I thought carefully.

"About a year maybe." He nodded as Jiraiya was still grinning.

"So Kylee who was in here before we came in?" I turned a light red.

"No one just a... a...an acquaintance, yeah thats the word acquaintance." I sat there bright red as everyone sat there full of disbelief. When Jiraiya started talking again.

"Yeah right more like lo..." The Woman slammed her hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Ok then so when are the chunin exams?" Kakashi smirked.

"In one week exactly, and you'll be training under me until then since you are one my team." I nodded.

"So when are they letting me out of this god awful place?" Everyone laughed and the woman answered.

"You can leave right now..." Before she even finished I was in my normal clothes and was about to run out the door when someone grabbed my collar pulling me off my feet, turning me around. I saw Jiraiya was the cause and I sighed.

"Don't you think you should find out when and where your training tomorrow?" I huffed.

"As long as your bad writing but ain't there i'll live in not knowing." I could tell I was getting on his nerves and laughed. While Kakashi stood there sweat dropping.

"Anyway Kylee six am at the village gates, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke will not be joining us." I stared confused.

"Who and who?" Kakashi hung his head while Guy and Yamato laughed.

CHAPTER 9

"Nevermind just go home." Jiraiya dropped me and I was gone, sighed out and halfway to Naruto's, and I slowed to a walk. I put my hands in my pockets as I did I stopped I felt a slip of paper in one and money like paper in the other. I pulled out the slip, upon seeing it I almost screamed. **Hello Ls, we can't wait to see you awake and kicking ass we will not make any move to retrive you until after the Chunin exams until then we will be watching.** **P.S. The six-hundred yen is from us and it was earned not stolen for your sake.** **-Your BB's**

i crushed the paper in my hand and sighed putting it back into my pocket. I once again began walking to arrive at Naruto minutes later. I opened the door and threw the note in the garbage. I walked into his room putting the money underneath the bed. I then walked out into the kitchen grabbing a glass. When I heard an all too familiar voice.

"_Ah so sorry to have not explained what my sand had done." _I jumped looking around seeing no sign of Garra. I heard him chuckle.

_"The mark my sand gave you claim you as mine, it allows us to talk through our minds, and connects us even if one is to die the mark stays." _I stood there pissed.

_"What makes you think you can claim me?" _

_"I like you your strong, beautiful, and different." _I stayed silent as I thought this over i lifted my shirt and saw on my hip was the symbol for love the exact same as Gaara's. I lowered my shirt as I heard the front door open. I looked over to see Naruto along with emo. However emo was tied up, he through him on the floor and transformed into him walking out of the house. I stared at him as he stared back. He broke through the ropes and stared, I stared shocked at how similar looked to Itachi.

"Who are you?" He smirked slightly.

"Sasuke Uchila, now if you'll excuse me I have an idiot to go find." I motioned for him to go right ahead. He left running out the door determined.

_Wow so emos Sasuke figures... _

I went and sat on the couch retreating into my mind. I found myself in the familiar white room to see not only Shukaku there but also Kyuubi. All in my head again. _I started walking towards Shukaku, a crowbar in my hand. I stopped a ways away pointing the bar at him._

_"I have every right to beat you and your host senseless, so why in gods name would your host FUCKING BRAND ME WITH HIS SAND? HUH SHUKAKU? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE? I AM A SIMPLE FUCKING PERSON WITH A DANGEROUS LIFE AMONGST ALL THIS WHAT GIVES THIS KID THE BALLS TO DO THAT? HUH SHUKAKU?" I screamed and as every word left my mouth he shrank back at least a foot at each word. When he didn't respond I through my hands up in the air, turning to see everyone shrink away from me. _

_"UCK IDIOTS!" I left my mind finding _Naruto standing there looking at my face.

_"_May I help you?" He ignored my comment and looked deep into my eyes.

"Who pissed you off?" I pushed him back.

"Shukaku... Damn raccoon-dog." He looked shocked.

"Shukaku?"

"Yeah the one tails," I saw the confusion on his face and sighed,"since I have the ten tails sealed inside of me I am able to talk to all the tailed beasts 1-9 since they were extracted from him." He nodded understandingly.

"So what are you doing back, I thought you were still supposed to be in the hospital." I shrugged as if saying how am I supposed to know. He left the room and I sighed upon looking at the time it was only 9 and I couldn't sleep not a big surprise there. I went out the window climbing onto the roof. I sat by the chimney watching the stars, thinking about my new home here, my friend, the people I consider my annoying family, and Gaara. I sat there as dawn rose slowly I continued sitting there just wasting as much time as I could. I then slowly walked toward the gate, noticing how quickly the streets filled. I reached the gate and saw Kakashi standing there with the idiotic sage. I sighed and considered leaving but knew I need to train. I stopped in front of them and basical whined.

"Does he have to come to?" I pointed to Jiraiya. Kakashi nodded and lead us to a training ground. They stopped and turned to me.

"Alright Kylee you are going to spar with Kakashi, then we shall defer the training." I nodded and turned to Kakashi. He had raised his headband to reveal a sharingan eye. I looked down immediately knowing from training with Itachi that it will catch you in a gen-gustu. I heightened my hearing and waited for his attack. I heard his pants rub together on my left and moved at the last second, sticking my foot out tripping him. He caught himself, as he came at me again throwing a kick towards me which I easily caught with my left arm causing my shirt to rise up over my navel. I instantly remembered the claim mark I had on my lower side. I throw Kakashi across the field as he roughly hit a tree. I fixed my shirt and stood there highly aware to my surrounding.

"Sorry Kakashi but she won the spare, both of you take a break." Kakashi nodded leaning against the tree, and I just sat there as Jiraiya came up and sat next to me. I looked wary of him as he grinned wildly.

"So I now know who was in the hospital room before us." I nodded poker face on worried on the if he really had seen the claim mark.

"Oh do you please enlighten me oh great sage."

"Well it was the redhead from the sand, and I know this because you have the exact mark on your side as he has. Plus in the hospital room I vaguely noticed sand in the room. Now I know you're going to deny it but you shouldn't lie." He smiled cockily, and I sighed.

"Yeah it was Garra, whoppy, it doesn't matter nothing to do with you." He looked shocked at my true statement but then went serious.


	4. Chapter 10-12

Chapter 10

"No but that is a claim mark, when an ordinary ninja places it after a year or so they actually take them in every way possible, as in like...yeah where as when a jinjuriki places the claim there animals instincts take over after a while whether either wants it. Yet since you're both jinjuriki the instincts will subside for about a year or two but after that well you understand. The bad part is the longer the two are separate the next time they see each other the harder to separate them. Seeing as Gaara is from the sand and you live here after he leaves you will both become jumpy, shaky, you'll become moody and he will be depressed within a week or two." I thought about what he said and sighed.

"Mother fuckin bitch." He raised his hands.

**"Whoah language." I sighed and shook my head.  
««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

The next 6 days I spent training, swearing, yelling at the sage, and sleeping. During this I had become slightly more aggressive and less proper with language around elders. I found myself missing the odd red head even threatening the Shukaku. I believe people noticed this and I could feel the sage gloat inwardly. I came home from training the day before the exams, my insomnia killing me.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
I walked into Naruto's house and sighed seeing him already asleep. I sighed and climbed up onto the roof like usual, I sat by the chimney when I felt a similar presence behind me.**

So how long since we last spoke or have seen one another? He asked. I tilted my head to the side realizing I missed his voice more than I had thought.

**"hmm six day I believe." he pulled me up and pulled me towards him until our chest were touching.**

"It feels so much longer did you feel like your thought turn to me no matter what the subject was?" I nodded and sighed.

"i was becoming moody and I was swearing in almost every sentence." He nodded looking me in the eyes, not breaking contact he gently placed a hand on my cheek not knowing much on showing compassion both himself and I had that in common. I felt someone within the house moving knowing it was Naruto and that he would be coming to check on me like he did every night. I turned toward Garra.

"You have to leave if you're caught here with me it will raise questions, I will see you tomorrow just don't act so friendly in public at the moment." He nodded and vanished.

**I sighed and not a second later Naruto popped up on the roof and sat with me.**

"What are you doing up so early Naruto?" He sighed and looked at me tiredly.

"I just came to check on you, seeing as you're alright i'm going to go back to sleep." He curled up right next to me and had fallen asleep. I sighed noticing dawn perk out. I knew we only had about an hour till we had to be at the written exams. I let Naruto sleep for half an hour when i went inside, I grabbed a bucket of cold water pouring it on him. He sat up giving me a death glare. I sent it right back and he went and got ready I once again french braided my long hair, finishing before Naruto even came back. He appeared minutes later, we quickly ran to the academy stopping in front of Sasuke,and pinky(a.k.a. Sakura) and went into where the room was I was spacing out and heard sasuke argue with some people as we were herded into the room.

I felt like I wasn't in control of my body and I was spacing out of it so much I collapsed my head on the table no one noticing really. I suddenly snapped back up and felt my eyes dilate causing the pupil to almost disappear entirely. I knew this only happened when i've gone without shedding a single drop of blood for long periods of time. As such it took much if not all of my concentration to not attack someone. I saw Naruto come my way and got dragged along as he brought us into a small fighting arena. I stood as still as possible upon smelling blood repeatedly shead. I felt someone lightly touch me as I noticed Kakashi said something and pointed to the screen. I had to face a ninja from the mist village. I immediately was in the field, incredible focused on the ninja ahead of me my senses hitting more than ever before. I could tell this ninja was weak and I could crush him easily without problem. The guy lowered his hand as if to say go and I waited for the attack as did he.

My patencine and bloodlust control were growing thin. Not being able to stand it anymore I ran full speed, and kicked him, before he could process what was happening he was in a four foot wide crater in the wall. He fell onto the ground and slowly he got up he then fell down barely breathing. The medics came and grabbed him quickly leaving, my lust took pride in that but didn't leave. I was announced winner and went back to standing where I had been previously the only ones near me were Kakashi and Naruto. I stood perfectly still until we could leave, then I went swiftly and happily.

I reached Naruto's and placed a seal around my hand. I closed my eyes, opening them to be in the familiar white room. I looked at Takabe and Nara knowing how much they were holding back their thirst.

"I'm sorry guys I shouldn't have gone so long without satisfying the need." I said they nodded understanding but I noticed how sickly thin they looked, and I realized how much I was hurting them.

Unable to look at them anymore I left leaving the seal until morning. I was meditating when I heard Naruto get up. I opened my eyes to see him ready and about to get me out of it. I left the seal on until we reached the Forest of Death where we caught up with emo and pinky. I had to take the seal off before entering, as I took the seal off my eyes became dilated as I let Naruto lead me around. We stopped and were told what could happen in there, and signed the paperwork. I noticed my opponent from yesterday a smiled sadistically. I saw a kuni comings toward Naruto and I quickly grabbed it before it could cut his cheek. As such everyone looked shocked even the instructor who through it looked shocked. I threw the kunai at her feet. I than talked in exspresaless voice.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't throw things at my teammates." I felt the other teams slink away from my menacing voice. The only ones who didn't slink away were the sand ninja, my team, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Yamato, Guy, and the hokage. The trainer narrowed her eyes at me clearly pissed. She continued talking, we then were led to our entrance. Before we were to go in i remembered Garra.

**"Don't get hurt ok." I said knowing he could hear me.**

"I won't, you be careful Kylee I want you to come home to me safely and the way I left you." I smirked.

**"I will, I promise."**

Chapter 11

I began to stand patiently as the others talked. We were given the signal and ran in. After a short while we stopped. In a small clearing that had a cave like thing beside it, covered in brush Sasuke already having a plan.

"We need to split up Naruto you go with Sakura, and i'll go with Kylee. We'll meet back here in an hour." We nodded and went on our way. We were scouting when I felt an evil, sinister, presence recognizing it as Orochimaru. I immediately stopped and as did Sasuke.

"What's wrong Kylee?" I got in fighting stance and heightened my senses.

"Be on your guard, were about to fight with one fucked up snake." I heard sarcastic clapping all around us then I pinpointed his location directly across the clearing. He came out of the shadows, looking paler than the last time I saw him. He gave me a creepy smile.

"Ah Kylee you found me did you, you were alwaysss the clever one. I sssee you are no longer nomadic, sssuch a ssshame. Oh well have you changed your mind about joining me?" I clenched my fists.

"I told your creepy ass last time I will never join you, anyone who dose is weak, stupid, and signing a contract of death." He raised his hand to his cheat sarcastically.

"Ah that hurtsss Kylee, truly it dossse." I rolled my eyes confused normally he has his hinchman with him but now he is completely alone. Suddenly I heard Sasuke scream. I turned to see him biting his lower neck. I ran up punching the snake as hard as I could causing him to let go of Sasuke and to break down a miles worth of trees.

"Stay down bitch." I grabbed Sasuke around his waist and began running. I caught sight of pink hair. I stopped to see Sakura dragging Naruto. She saw me and broke down crying. I sighed grabbed Naruto by his waist I then turned to Sakura.

"i-i i'm sorry... Kylee go on without me... I'll only slow you down." I stared at her.

"Did you try to help not just yourself but also Naruto?" She nodded and i continued, "then you have nothing to be sorry for, now get up I refuse to leave behind a comrade I will not allow anyone of you to die." She dried her tears.

"Do you promise?"

"I swear on my life that I will gladly risk my life if it means my comrades will survive, I will not have anyone die senselessly." She nodded reassured as we ran to where we were going to meet. We reached the clearing and I set Sasuke and Naruto down gently as Sakura put a cloth on their foreheads. She sat in the cave resting as I stood guard. I felt six ninjas presence appear at the edge of the clearing. They were ninja from the sound and the three from the mist. They sauntered out together apparently in alliance.

"Sakura do not leave that cave you are to protect them with your life." She started to protest, "Sakura don't worry about me remember i promised and i never break a promise." I know she nodded and i stayed facing the enemy.

"Ha really its six against one and you want to go into this fight alone." Said the female sound ninja. I laughed meniously as my pupils became even smaller, and i was letting off a killing arora.

"You picked the wrong person to fuck with especially today." The tallest mist ninja sighed.

"Where not here for you were hear to kill the Uchiha the rest of you are just for the sport." I was immediately in front of him and snapped his neck, soon after i quickly snapped the other two mist ninjas necks. As i appeared back in front of the cave, looking at the sound ninja. They looked shocked and a little scared.

"I told you you picked the wrong person to fuck with, i out number you a hundred to one." I felt the foul presence appear behind the sound ninja and it seems as though they expected them. Behind them were twenty of Orochimaru's best hinchman. When the female sound spoke.

**"i believe you mean we outnumber you." I laughed menasioly my blood lust growing. **

"Why don't you try, send some out right now lets see what happens, shall we?" Four ninja charged me and within seconds i had plunged my arms through them killing them swiftly as there bodys hit the floor. More and more came at me all quickly falling to to there death by many different ways. I had just finished killing the last hinchman when i was stabbed through the stomach. I turned to see the wrapped up sound ninja, i left the kutani in knowing i would bleed to death if i took it out. I fell to my knee in pain as he rushed me going for the kill, kunai in hand. I saw Gaara's face and knew i had to fight. I reached up last second as the kuni went halfway through my hand causing blood to leak down it. This caused surprise to him and i reached up punching him hard hearing a crunch noise. He however was caught by the other male. I growled angrily, and felt myself almost fall i realized the kutani was covered in poison. I had to stop moving to stop the,flow of poison. I closed my eyes in concentration as i tore the kutani out and felt chakra pump to the wound stopping the bleeding.

Keep the chakra flowing to it but not enough to completely heal it. I felt Takabe nod and i shot my eyes open and stood.

**"Nice trick there actually caught me off guard but playtime is over i'm afraid." **

"Indeed Kylee let us show them the power of youth." I turned my head to see Lee standing by my side.

**"Get out of here Lee i'm not about to let one of you die." He shook his head and smiled.**

"Dont worry im here to make sure you don't die."

"Can't kill me," i felt the kutani now completely through my shoulder sticking out the back the handle pressed tightly against my shoulder. "Mother fucking bitch again you whore that was a cheap fucking shot bitch. Know what Lee kick ass, you get the male whose covered in wrap i'll handle the other two."

"No, Kylee i'll get the female." I turned to see Sakura and nodded. I turned to see my opponent charging he had his arm raised i quickly grabbed it pulling it out of the sockett. He tried again and i repeated to his other arm i heard Sakura cry i quickly turned to see her cut her hair off. I appeared in front of the women snapping her arm bone in half, as she felt the pain she looked at me in hate. I heard the male come at me as Sakura launched herself at him. I snapped the females neck ending it quickly, as such i heard the males call out her name. I felt a presence similar to Orochimaru and turned to see Sasuke with a curse mark growing over his body.

"Sakura, Kylee who did this to you?" Both Sakura and i refused to speak when both males spoke up saying they had done it, he immediately killed the non wrapped one and was on his way to kill the wrapped one when Sakura hugged him causing the mark to disappear. He fell and was unconscious again and before anyone moved the wrapped male vanished with the bodies of his comrades. I saw Lee had left and i sighed. i had Sakura carry Sasuke and the scrolls seeing as he was lighter. I carried Naruto and we ran as fast as we could we reached the finishing point and as soon as we were in sight Kakashi vanished with both Naruto and Sasuke. I saw everyone inside as we were ushered in, everyone gasped at Sakura and my self appearance. I heard people tell me i needed to go to the hospital but i shrugged them off. I listened as the hokage explained what would happen next and we walked through an underground passage leading back to in front of the village. The whole time Sakura stuck by my side and we remained quiet.

I still had both the kunai and kutani in me still. I stopped unexpectedly and grabbed onto Sakura, she looked concerned and before i could reassure her i fell to my knees clutching my chest. She got down next to me as i felt myself cough up blood. I felt Takabe lose control of my wounds to keep them from bleeding the poison infecting him. Blood started seeping out and i fell onto the sandy ground it staining with my blood.

"You know i always knew (cough) i would die along the lines of this (cough-cough) i just never knew i would have people i care about and that (really shallow breathing) they would make me fear death." My vision fizzed over as i lost conscious.

**««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

CHAPTER 12

I felt my eyes flash open then quickly shut, i slowly let my eyes open to see i was in the hospital. I looked around to see the room covered in flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, and i saw team 7, Guys team, Yamato's team, the red eyed woman and her team. They saw i was awake and smiled in relief. I tried to sit up but was pushed down by the damned sage, i sighed and mumbled great your hear. I heard him sigh than mumble. I looked at everyone to see Lees ears bandaged, Sakura scratched up and hair cut more precisely, naruto looked terrible bags under his eyes and he was cut up, Sasuke laid in the bed next to me covered from head to foot in bandages. I realized i probably looked way worse than anyone else.

"So how is everybody?" Sakura started crying and Naruto put his head in his arms and also started crying. Then i saw Lee with his eyes glazed over, and Sasuke pulled the blanket over his head. I tilted my head to the side.

"Did i say something wrong?" Naruto and Sakura launched themselves to my side hugging me. I didn't know how to respond so i patted their backs. Naruto stood tears falling, and looked at me.

"You idiot if you weren't in the hospital i'd beat you to a pulp. Why did you take all of those people on by yourself, you could have died." I felt sad about the worry i had caused.

"Better me than one of you." Everyone looked shocked. "i was born to harbor two powerful demons, this has caused many things to happen in my life. So for the few people who care for me i would gladly give my life if it meant preventing a comrade's death." Everyone remained silent and had their heads lowered guilt.

"I'm sorry to have worried you all i could have prevented this by not falling stupidly into a obvious situation and for that i am sorry." They looked confused but before they could say anything i spoke again.

**"So how long was i out?" This caused everyone to look down except the sage.**

"Four weeks, you had lost 80° of your blood, it took three days and nights to get the poison out of your system, you heart gave out twice for three minutes both times." I nodded slightly shocked.

**"When are the final exams?" Kakashi looked the most shocked.**

"Kylee you can't be serious you have beyond proved your worth of being a ninja." I raised a hand and waited for the answer.

**"I don't care it could be today and i'd still do it." When neji replied.**

"They were last week." I sighed mumbling of course they were. i then thought it was suspicious that they were all hear and i noticed there attire, all black.

**"Uh who died?" This seemed to wash grief over them and kakashi spoke quietly.**

"The hokage." I nodded in understanding.

"Well you should get going to his funeral." They left without another word Sasuke going with them, leaving me alone. I immediately felt sad and lonely. I figured for all Garra knew i could be dead.

Hello Garra uh it's me Kylee uh i'm better i woke up so i figured i'd tell you i was up so i'll go...

No! Kylee i miss you and i thought you were going to die, i was at your side whenever i could be. I actually sent you the giant red teddy bear and white roses before i left. I..

Gaara i miss you too and i wish i could be with you right now i really do and thank you for the bear and flowers i am pretty tired so i'll talk to you later.

**Alright good night**

Night

I took a look around the room seeing the bear close by, i grabbed it and noticed it held a heart that said i love you beary much i smiled and cuddled up into it realizing it smelt like Gaara. I soon fell asleep.


End file.
